The invention relates to a connector with insulation piercing contacts. In particular, it refers to connecting several conductors on a printed circuit board by means of a box connector.
Known connectors for connection wires are generally soldered, but have the disadvantage that individual connection wires cannot be readily and quickly connected or be replaced with repairs, especially when several conductors must be connected or are connected to one connection pad of the board.